


Soriel fics (also known as the author's weakness)

by TitanOne1337



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Y'all can't judge me, excuse me this is my comfort ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25989718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TitanOne1337/pseuds/TitanOne1337
Relationships: Sans/Toriel (Undertale)
Kudos: 5





	Soriel fics (also known as the author's weakness)

This is my random collection of Soriel fics, some inspired by works of others, some inspired by my fracked up sleep schedule.

Enjoy!


End file.
